Not Handed Over
by PennytheMonsterBringer
Summary: What if Diana's baby hadn't been handed over to become Gaia? Breeze rescues the child and brings her to safety, but what happens to Diana? Please read and review! FEAR SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! new story! please read and reveiw! had a great idea in France, on holiday with mes amies! please please enjoy it and yeah! love it, like it! just dont hate it. love y'all! read away. ps, i feel very happy when i get i good reveiw but also point out mistakes! Penny, xx!**

Not handed over

chapter one!

I was lying, relief flushed over me. I had given birth to my first child. A beautiful baby girl. She had dark hair and bright blue eyes. Her olive skin was the exact same tone as mine. My first child. She was mine. Caine and mine. Giving birth in a cave wasn't pleasant, but at least I produced a beautiful child. Then the horror struck me. The cave, the Gaiaphage. Brianna was handing my small, helpless baby in the direction of the ghastly green monster before me. She had followed the hallucination, the white crib, the white crib that was the Gaiaphage. Penny had set out a trap, that stupid witch. Once I get my hand on her I would, ahhh, I don't even know what I would do to her stupid annoying self.

"No, Brianna, No!" I screamed in my hoarse voice.  
Brianna continued to lower my child into the crib.  
"No, Breeze, please no!" I screamed yet again. I felt helpless, my child was about to not be mine, but be the slave of the Gaiaphage. The body of the Gaiaphage. I hoped she would get my point. "Don't hand her over, the crib is not real, Penny made it!" I screamed helplessly.  
"Got it! See you later!" Brianna replied.

She had saved my baby, it all happened so quickly. But I was now trapped in mineshaft with Drake Merwin, Penny and the stupid Gaiaphage. I had to get out. But it was hard because I was in serious pain, after giving birth to ... I hadn't got a name, it wasn't really the time to think if one, stuck in a cave.

I was stuck in a mess, anytime I tried to stand up I got a whip on the back from Drake, I had slashes with blood pouring out all across my painful back. A plan finally clicked into my tired mind.  
"Hey, Gaiaphage?" I asked getting the attention of the green monster. Drake, Penny and the Gaiaphage turned to face me.  
"What do you want?" Drake sourly asked.  
"I have a plan, to help you and me," I suggested.  
"Probably won't be any good," Penny laughed.  
"Yeah, Diana here knows how do do some things but not how to think up a reasonable plan," Drake agreed.  
"I may as well not tell you my plan if you don't want to know," I said, making them beg me to tell them.  
"Okay, whatever. I do want to know what crap she can think up," Drake revealed.  
"If you let me free, I could get a child for you, from the nursery. There is a one year old who would be perfect in my opinion. He is well feed compare to most FAYZians but nobody really would notice his disappearance," I made up on the spot, only hoping to escape.  
"That is actually quite smart," Drake considered.  
"How do you know, Diana here wouldn't be able to kidnap a child!" Penny scoffed.  
"I have Caine though, he will do anything for me," I truthfully added.  
"Okay, I will set you free! But first of all you must suffer!" Drake laughed, hoping to make me ensure more torture than needed. "I could take a precious item from you, a deposit for the child," Drake thought aloud.  
"Or you could let me go," I hinted.  
"Oh dear, Diana," Drake said, approaching the rock I was sitting on. "You don't seem to understand that you can't be trusted, especially with a thing as precious as the Gaiaphage's future body."  
"Yeah, I can!" I defended.  
"Actually she could," Penny half defended me, before bitterly turning on my helpless self, "she doesn't need to get another body, she is already here. I think Diana wouldn't be noticed as a different person altogether if she just got a little more mean, do you?" She asked Drake.  
"What? I don't get it!" Drake said whilst looking incredibly confused.  
"Give the Gaiaphage Diana's body!" Penny yelled impatiently.  
"Oh, yeah. That would work!" Drake thought, "another great idea by me!"  
Stealing the credit as usual, typical Merwin. I kind of knew by this point these were my last few seconds of my life as I watched a whip hand reach out for me, and drag me into the green light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorru for the wait, and this chalter in quite short! writing third soon! r&r!**

Ch 2  
(Brianna POV)

I had been running for miles in the desert, cradling a small, newborn baby in my arms. She looked like a mini Diana in my opinion, dark hair, olive skin. She was beautiful, I had to admit. I thought it was time to get the child some clothes, so I changed my direction towards the main road leading from the highway to lake Tramonto. Turning suddenly in the direction of the lake awoke the youngster I was carrying, it let out a soft tear, leaving a mark on its flawless skin.  
"It's okay little girl," I comforted whilst rubbing the small nose of the infant in my arms.  
"Eh," it responded making a small noise. It grabbing my finger in a tight grasp and started playing with it. It was as if my finger was the best form of amusement in this entire FAYZ. There wasn't really much to do in this horrible place for a young baby who seemed to have increased in weight rapidly since I picked her up in the dark mineshaft and brought her to her rescue. I didn't mean to be cocky but I had pretty much rescued the kid. I was thinking that I had to give the child a name at some point. It was good way to amuse me on the way to Lake Tramonto. I couldn't run very fast when I had to carry a baby because I didn't want to hurt the child. Diana awould kill me if I did. I had already taken ten minutes since leaving the cave. That was usually too long for me. But I had to accept that I might lake more than half an hour to run this errand.

I had names in my head. Do far I thought she should be a Ellianne but now I swayed towards Sara. It wasn't really my decision to make but I had to have a name for the child for the time being. I had considered names that I knew Diana liked such as Courtney, Chelsea, Nevaeh and Kirsten. I wasn't overly keen on those names but it wasn't my choice.

I couldn't continue to think anyway because Lake Tramonto was in sight. I stared out at the Team Camp set out by the lakeside. I had to get the baby to Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, more of this as well! Enjoy!**

**nini xx**

(Sam POV)

Holy mother of god. I had to sort out all this stuff. I couldn't work out what Hal happened to Diana. She was pregnant. And with Drake Merwin. Just as I was think about how to sort the mess up Brianna arrived. She was cradling a small newborn baby in her arms.  
"Hey, Sam," Brianna asked getting my immediate attention.  
"What is that, is is -?" She cut me off.  
"Yes, it is your niece. I thought you should know I have her," Breeze told me. I was relieved at first, then I realised Diana wasn't there.  
"Where is Diana?" I curiously asked.  
Breeze gulped and looked at the wooden floor of the houseboat.  
"You left her?" I asked, startled and not happy.  
"I had to," she defended, "Diana just wanted her baby to be safe. She wanted her to be out of the reach of the Gaiaphage."  
"Still, can't we save Diana? We can't just ditch her like that!" I shouted at her. She blushed deep crimson. I suddenly had a feeling of dread. Breeze as done her level best. I hadn't defended Diana like I should have. It was my fault more than hers.

(Brianna)

I felt so bad, I knew I could have saved Diana and the baby. But I didn't want to hurt the little child. It would be so... Evil. I sighed. I just wanted to make sure the baby was okay.  
"Hey, Bri!" Sam started, changing the subject and grabbing my attention.  
"What is it?" I curiously asked Sam.  
"I think it is time my brother finds out about, his girlfriend having been pregnant. And that she is most likely dead," he solemnly told me.  
"So, basically. You want me to tell him that his girlfriend is probably dead and that he has a newborn daughter?" I asked, shortening Sam's request.  
"Yes, I suppose so. Just be quick!" He agreed.  
"Will do!" I replied, before whizzing out the door before Sam could tell me any other information, never mind blink.

(Caine)

I was just reading my favourite book, the hunger games. I liked it because, I don't know, it was the only cool thing in this dome. Apart from me and Diana, Diana was my love. But she ditched me, she ditched the King.  
I heard a knocking at my door.  
"Who is it?" I asked, getting ready to chuck the chair to my left at the person behind the door.  
"It's Bre- Brianna," the voice said, Brianna knew I hated her having a super hero name.  
"Come in," I said, relaxing. I was only expecting a pointless message from my wretched brother.  
"I have a message," Brianna began.  
"What is it, just something pointless from Sir Samuel?" I asked, I honestly couldn't be bothered with this.  
"It has a point, you won't like what I have to tell you," Brianna nervously told me.  
"If it so important just blurt it out," I almost screamed, getting impatient.  
"Diana has given birth to a child," she began, I was shocked.  
"My child? We only, um, it was only four months ago. She can't have given birth! She must have cheated on me!" I realised, angered.  
"No, the baby grew double the speed of a normal baby," Brianna defended, "but that's not all, the Gaiaphage has Diana, and she is most likely dead. I rescued your baby. Sam has it."  
She had just told me the truth, I didn't need Toto to know that. My Diana. She was in danger. I also had a child to look after. Maybe getting what I wanted had side effects.

(Diana/the Gaiaphage) (Dianaphage)

I had to destroy the world. I still had some memories of that stupid girl I had taken the body of. If I remember correctly, my loyal follower, Drake, told me she was called Diana Ladris. And her and Whiphand didn't get on. I thought she deserved this then. Huh?

My new follower, Penny told me that Diana stole her boy friend, causing Drake to snigger. I didn't know what that part was about but I thought I had chosen a good culprit in the end. Also, I did have to admit, I was a good looking evil green glowing creature.

We were parading through the desert. On our way to destroy Perdido Beach. I kicked up the sand, using my new legs.  
"I want food!" I told Whiphand, I knew that humans had tendencies to get hungry.  
"There isn't really much," he sloppily complained.  
"So what? I want food!" I shouted at him. This caused him to crouch in fear.  
"Sorry," he said, apologising for being cheeky, but he was a wimp.  
"I can't have wimps on my team," I explained to Drake, giving him an evil smile, "I would eat you, but seeing as you are a zombie, this wouldn't work."  
"Okay, I will hunt you something!" Drake perked up.  
"I want food now!" I screamed at him.  
"Penny, you might be able to help!" Drake said, turning to my other follower.  
I got the message, running over to her and tearing off her arm.  
"Holy god!" Penny cried in pain.  
"What is wrong?" I innocently asked, following it with a laugh.  
"You freaking tore my arm off!" She exclaimed, showing signs of pain.  
"Don't worry," I comforted. "I will heal it again, then I can re eat it later!"  
"What?" Penny asked in disbelief.  
"I can use other people's powers," I started, before evilly adding, " and then, make never ending food supplies..."


End file.
